


Letters For Morgan

by kairi2824



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Mentioned Hisame, Mentioned Ophelia, Mentioned Severa, Mentioned Soliel, letter writing, mentioned Owain, mentioned hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: During a routine inspection, some letters are found in Laslow's possession. Each one starting with 'Dear Morgan' and each ending with 'Love, Your Brother.'





	

Laslow slowly opened the box that he had hidden on his desk. In plain sight it sat, however the secrets it held were so important to him, he felt the need to keep it close to him at all times.

Inside the box were letters. Many dated over the course of Laslow's retainer duties but many were dated for another period. All were addressed to the same person and none were sealed. He had kept them all, even as the ink faded and wore. They were for someone special, even if she would never receive them.

'Dear Morgan, 

Well I guess today is the last day I may ever try to see you. Lucina has given us a mission to stop Him and to carry it out we must leave. 

I fear leaving you behind with Him, however I have no choice. To preserve our past and protect our future so maybe, just maybe, we won't be alone anymore. So that we don't have to visit graves and that we have a warm home to return to every night, a roof over our head and four complete walls that surround us.

I have no idea how this will affect our past, but to protect our future, I have to do this. So that we no longer live in hiding and fear of who we are. Were you don't have to wear your gloves in fear.

Wish us luck my dear sister, for there may be no tomorrow.

Love,

Your Brother.'

'Dear Morgan,

It feels silly to write and hide these while we are in the same army, however these things I can not say to you.

I feel terrible. We shouldn't have secrets between us. You're so much closer to Him now than you ever were to me and seeing the two of you. Well... it hurts. It hurts a lot. You don't remember how Mother used to dance for us, sometimes I would dance with her and how you would clap your little baby hands and squeal. How father used to sit us on his lap and read to us. Simpler times, before the war, before the deaths, before the destruction.

You don't remember Mother.

You don't remember me.

In a way that is good. You don't remember how he took you and left. You don't remember how I cried, begging to come along because I didn't want to be alone. I was alone afterwards. You always had his love and affection and I had nothing. 

Something I always felt jealous of. Even though I was his son. Even though I was the oldest. Illusions can only get me so far Morgan. Hiding who I really am, messing with his mind to believe I'm not here. He can't see me crying when I can't get the illusion to work behind me...

Oops. Lucina is calling for me since I am late for my Mess Hall duties. I'll write you again later!

Love,

Your Brother'

'Dear Morgan,

My duties to the Crown Prince of Nohr keep me busy so writing has been few and far between lately. Odin, Selena and I find ourselves being run ragged but no one can understand our mission or our true selves.

Selena says that I'm good at hiding who I am. The fact that I've hidden my entire life and lied to myself and others must have helped. The hidden Mark of Grima proves this. My crime proves this as well. 

I am sorry to cut this letter short however I need to get some sleep before tomorrow.

Love,

Your Brother?'

Laslow set the letters inside and ran his hands through his hair. Xander had given him the evening off, saying he seemed distracted. His letters had been discovered through a routine inspection and Corrin had demanded to know who Morgan was and why the letters had not been sent. He had written down no secrets of Nohr, Hoshido or Valla, but she was still wary. He had been able to dismiss it and distract Corrin with a book he had found in the market and the matter was dropped. 

When Xander had found out it had been harder to deflect and he found himself telling his Lord about her. The way she laughed and smiled and tugged on his sleeve when she wanted something. His face has went from smiling and laughter to darkened when he talked about the men that had the nerve to even look at his little sister. 

“She sounds like an amazing person Laslow.”

“There was only one other in the world that was like her Lord Xander. That was the man who brought me into this world, our father.”

“I'm sure that she would want those letters.” Xander had told him, causing Laslow to look up.

“When I go home I will make sure that she receives them.”

He picked up his quill and dipped it into his ink before moving it to a sheet of paper.

'Dear Morgan,

Lady Corrin found these letters that I had written to you. Many were before my service in Nohr, less after. My true feelings haven't changed Morgan, and they never will. You are my precious little sister and I care about you always.

When we reunite after this war, I will make sure to give these to you along with my weapon. I promised that I would give these to you. You may not have had your memories, but you can have these letters that I wrote about our time apart and the time we were together.

Selena once told me her husband named his sword Hisamaru, after their son Hisame, so that he felt a part of him was close. After I heard that, I named my Killing Edge 'Robin' after our father, my Armorslayer became 'Olivia' after our Mother and my Wyrmslayer is 'Morgan' after you. Odin chuckled a bit when he saw the engravings but he was glad that I had named my weapons after the most important people in my life. The people I trust to have my back. 

I know who I am Morgan. I was so unsure of myself before. I know who I am now. I am the son of Robin, the greatest Tactician to ever live, and Olivia, the most beautiful dancer to ever dance, Brother of Morgan, an aspiring Tactician who cares about the others around her.

I promise that I will return a man that my family can be proud of.

Love,  
Inigo.'


End file.
